1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a cycloidal propeller, also called a VOITH-SCHNEIDER® propeller (VSP®), comprising a rotor, which has a number of blades.
2. Description of the Related Art
During operation, the blades of a cycloidal propeller carry out an oscillating motion about a pivoting axis. The pivoting axes of the blades run parallel to the axis of rotation of the rotor. A protective plate or guard, which runs at least approximately perpendicular to the axis of rotation of the rotor and thus to the pivoting axes of the blades is provided at the free end of the blades.
The protective guard is fastened by means of struts to the bottom of the boat. It serves to protect the propeller from damage, for example, if the latter contacts the ground. In addition, it produces an additional thrust in the case of high axial loads. Finally, it serves as a bracket in the docking of the boat.
VOITH-SCHNEIDER® propellers are utilized for tugboats, supply ships or ferry boats. They are extremely maneuverable and are excellently suitable for towing very large boats.